


Sentinel Haiku

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Series summary, in haiku.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Artifact Storage Room 3





	Sentinel Haiku

* * *

* * *

Sentinel, watching,  
Protecting his city, tribe,  
Stands against chaos. 

Guide, city's shaman,  
Backup to his sentinel;  
No zones on his watch. 

Captain, strong leader,  
Keeps necessary secrets  
Despite his grumbling. 

Warriors, unknowing,   
Stand backup to sentinel,  
Sharing his duty. 

United as one,  
Overcoming lawlessness,  
The tribe remains strong.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in August '06, the “Friday fun-time challenge” in one community was to describe your favorite character or show in haiku. It was midnight when I read that post, I was supposed to be in bed, but up pops my muse. (She frequently shows up when my eyelids are drooping; I think tiredness is almost as good as drugs for seeing visions.) 
> 
> Of course, over-achiever that I am, one verse wasn't sufficient. I needed one for each main character, one for the whole group, and one to wrap everything up. <g> What can I say? Gotta listen to the muse when she speaks.


End file.
